Clean
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Kurt has a talk with Emma. Takes place during Born This Way.


A/N: Sooooo I am just sittin' here watchin' T.V. and I'm like "Hey Emma and Kurt! YES!" so here ya go! This is in between when Emma got her pills and when she actually decided to take them.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Glee, this is actually just a great writing exercise

xXx

Kurt hardly talked to Emma Pillsbury, he'd considered going to her and asking about what classified sexual harassment, but decided against it. He perferred to avoid her ever since she had a panic attack when he threw up on her shoes. He once was sent to her office after Mr. Schue insisted that he should talk to someone about his bullying, she gave him a pamplet and was done with it. However, Kurt couldn't help, but sypathize with her when he saw her scrubbing every inch of her office and muttering to herself.

It was after school and Kurt had stayed after to practice his song he'd prepared for glee club as his comeback song. No one else was there except for the creepy janitor who hated kids and said so as he cleaned up the colorful puddles of melted slushy, and Emma. Kurt looked into her office to see her facing the other way, scrubbing her desk. He remembered overhearing her and Mr. Shue talking to her about eating unwashed fruit and she started to panic. This was a real problem.

Kurt tapped politely on the doorway and Emma just kept scrubbing, "Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Yes?" Emma didn't bother to look up at him, "Can I help you with something?"

Kurt recognized the edge to her voice, pain. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Emma stopped reluctantly and went to sit in her seat behind her desk, "of course, sit down." She guestured to the seat across from her and Kurt sat down. "What do you need Kurt?"

"Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt began, "I know that look from personal experience, you're upset. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kurt." She shook her head defiantly, "I'm here for you not the other way around, it's my job."

"You aren't a robot, think of me as a friend instead of a student." Kurt gave her a comforting smile, but she didn't reply, "It's about Mr. Schue." It was more of a statement than a question.

Emma nodded sadly, "I probably shouldn't lay my problems on someone else, especially a child."

"I insist," Kurt replied, "I'm pretty mature for my age."

"Okay," Emma gave in, "I don't get it, does he like me or not? He broke up with that Holly girl and I just don't know anymore. We're both single and he pretends as if he was never intrested in the first place."

Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"Why are guys so complecated?" Emma let out an exasperated sigh and put her head on her desk, "No offence, Kurt."

"I'm not offended," Kurt assured her, "I get it."

"Why? Is your boyfriend like that?" Emma asked as she lifted her head back up.

"Not really." Kurt admitted, "But he used to be pretty oblivious, before we were dating."

Emma understood, "I know, Will acts as if nothing ever happened between us."

"Is that why you're cleaning?" Kurt asked.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm a stress cleaner. Actually, I think I'm an anytime cleaner."

"Well," Kurt looked around the spotless office, "It looks clean now."

Emma shook her head, "Oh, no, germs and fingerprints are everywhere."

Kurt noticed a small cup of water and a pill neatly arranged on the desk before her, "You didn't take your pill." He pointed out.

Emma looked down at the small white capsole, "Oh, yeah, yeah, that's nothing." She pushed it aside.

"You should take it Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt protested.

"I don't need chemicals to help me." Emma insisted.

"Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt said, "There's no reason not to take them. They can help you get better."

Emma's expression turned angry, "Better? This isn't some kind of sickness that just gets better because of some pills. And it's not some horrible problem that needs to be fixed, it's who I am. People need to accept me for it, you should know better than anyone."

Kurt took a deep breath, "This isn't about changing who you are, Ms. Pillsbury. It's about saving you all the time that goes into scrubbing a chair before you sit or your grapes before you eat or cutting the crusts off of your sandwiches. It's about being able to live without the fear of dirt or dust or messes. This isn't about other people being happy with who you are, it's about you being able to live your life."

Emma didn't reply and Kurt stood up, "Good-bye and good luck Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt waved and turned to leave.

Emma sighed as the young boy left and looked down at the pills. It took a few minutes, but after a while of considering, Emma lifted the pills to her mouth and followed them down with her glass of water.

xXx

A/N: Sooooo, now you know why she took the pill, it's cuz Kurt is her hero ;D REVIEW please! 


End file.
